Tom and Johnny
'''Tom and Johnny '''is the second part of 47th episode and the 94th episode over all. Summary Susan and Mary invent a maze which they turn Johnny into a mouse. This goes horribly wrong when Mr. Mittens comes over. Plot Susan and Mary make a small maze that contains a regular, white mouse on one end, and a piece of cheese on the other side. The mouse however, escapes, so The Twins go to Plan B. They bring Montague, who instead of going through the maze gives a small speech about anarchy, leaves, and goes back to his mouse hole. The Twins eventually go to Plan C, which is using Johnny instead. At first, Johnny doesn't wanna comply, though he's forced to after the twins bring out his coupon. After transforming Johnny into an orange mouse and successfully completing the maze, Mr. Mittens appears with a stun gun, and stuns The Twins and Dukey. Albert (painfully) arrives, and finds Mouse Johnny. It is then when the chase occurs. Meanwhile, The Twins and Dukey try to unstun themselves with a blaster found next to a radio that The Twins had been working on. Eventually, Mr. Mittens starts to chase Mouse Johnny around the area, causing havoc throughout the house. When Hugh finds Mr. Mittens talking, he gets stunned by him, as well as Albert. When the others get themselves unstunned, they zap Mr. Mittens, only to find out that he is lacking his voice. He then stuns them again, and because of that, they drop their weapons, causing it to shoot at Mouse Johnny, and loses his voice. Once again, more havoc occurs. Luckily, Montague unstunned The Twins and Dukey when promised to be given a 10 pound cheddar, but he doesn't unstun Hugh or Albert. After a series of events, Mouse Johnny inflates Mr. Mittens with air, causing him to float like a balloon. Mouse Johnny and Mr. Mittens get their voices back later on. In the end, Montague starts rioting about ruling the world, as well as the universe, making Hugh mad, and Albert saying that he should quit his job. Trivia *This episode is a parody of "Tom and Jerry", to the point that, at one point, Johnny and Mr. Mittens are rendered speechless. The title card font is also identical to the font used in the original shorts. *Johnny never turned back into his normal self in the end of the episode. *The Johnny Coupon from The Johnnyminster Dog Show is used in this episode. * Montague apparently loves sharp cheddar, as he was willing to give up a tool that would help him rule the world in exchange for a ten-pound wheel of sharp cheddar. *The plot is kind of similar to the Fairly OddParents episode, Mice Capades. *In one scene where Montague is talking about anarchy, he says "Yo te quiero infinito!". This is Spanish for "I love/like you forever!", a reference to how he is obsessed with anarchy. *The suit that Montague uses slightly resembles the suits used in Halo. *According to Mary, the "sword" that Montague used is a kebab skewer. In reality, kebab skewers are used to put grilled meat or vegetables on it, usually to be eaten that way. *While stunned, Susan and Mary are shown without wearing lipstick. *At the scene while Hugh tells Montague to be quiet, the subtitles say "(Indistinct)" instead of "Montague would you be quiet!". *After Johnny turned into a mouse at the beginning, his voice became high pitched. *The Tom and Jerry references included in this episode are: **Johnny is an orange mouse. His appearance is almost identical to Jerry, the small deuteragonist mouse. **Mr. Mittens is a tomcat. Tom is the name of the cat, and is also the protagonist. Ironically, Mr. Mittens is an antagonist. **The fact that both Mr. Mittens and Johnny are rendered speechless later on in the episode. * The suit Montague was wearing has the same design as the iron battlesuit Johnny wore in Dukey Jekyll and Johnny Hyde. Goofs Gallery Susan and Mary Test stunned.png|The Twins are stunned Mary Test stunned.png|Mary is stuck being stunned. Long Nose.png|"Would you like the ice pack now sir?" - Albert Giant Mousehole.png|"Wow! That's a big mouse hole!" - Montague Montague and Armor.png|Montague wearing Johnny's toy armor. Incorrect Mouths.png|Why are Susan and Dukey's mouths closed? Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Parodies Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 4 Episodes